The present invention relates to a method of automatically cleaning teat cups in an implement for milking animals, such as cows. For hygienic reasons because of quality requirements imposed on milk, effective cleaning the teat cups is important. It is especially important for dirt to be removed from the exterior of the teat cups and more particularly from the upper sides thereof, since these sides come into contact with the udders of the animals.